Infinity Omnitrix
The Infinity Omnimatrix, often referred to as the "Infinity", is an Omnitrix used by Bryce Bowman in Bryce Bowman: Origins, and Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Appearance The Infinity has had many different forms over time, but the current version resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black the faceplate is green. These are not forms all seen in the series, just forms that I made up and enjoyed for a while. Modes *'Active Mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge Mode: The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging. (Full Recharge Time = ) *'Scan Mode: '''The Infinity is unlocking new DNA from a nearby source. *'Recalibration Mode: 'The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape. (Sometimes both) *'Radiation Detection Mode: 'The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. *'Self-Destruct Mode: 'The Infinity is charging an explosion to self-destruct. (Can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down. (Can be deactivated) *'Map Display Mode: 'The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. (Must be previously scanned) *'Shut Down Mode: 'The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. Recal infinity2.png|Active Mode Rin 2 charge.png|Recharge Mode Rin 2 scan.png|DNA Sample Mode Rin 2 recal.png|Recalibration Mode Rin 2 rad.png|Radiation Detection Mode Rin 2 sdm.png|Self Destruct Mode Rin 2 sleep.png|Sleep Mode Rin 2 map.png|Map Display Mode Rin 2 shut.png|Shut Down Features *The Infinity has the DNA of 1,000,912 alien forms (including Human) installed in a Data Bank, inside the Infinity itself. **Of those, are currently unlocked and Bryce has used and named 41. **As of ''The Darkest Night: Part One, Bryce has all forms unlocked, but this will change. **As of The Darkest Night: Part Two, Bryce has all forms previously used unlocked, and the Infinity will now randomly unlock new forms. *The Infinity has three display options; hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full-color holographic wheel. **The default is the hologram. *The Infinity has a GPS installed. *The Infinity can alter the user's clothing to fit alien forms. (Usually doesn't) *The Infinity alters its size to suit the user. *The Infinity has Voice Command. *The Infinity has an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) This A.I. functions like a sentient being. (See: Cortana & ''Sarcophagus) *The Infinity can show a database of all unlocked aliens. *The Infinity can create a holographic map. *The Infinity has two-way communications with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios. *The Infinity has a built-in Universal Translator. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity can teleport through Azmuth's teleportation channel. **It was seen in Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm teleporting through Universes. **It was also seen at the end of Revelations: Part Two teleporting through Dimensions. *The Infinity can repair genetic damage. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity can access DNA Fusions. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity has an evolutionary feature. (Ultimizer) *The Infinity has a Disguise function that allows it to remain hidden. **Normally, it does this by adapting to the DNA of the default form. ***This means that if a Pyronite put it on, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Pyronites. **For Bryce, it appears as a black sports watch. **When transformed, it turns totally transparent, until accessed by the user. ***This has been turned off in Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty, this will be explained later. **It does this because its true form is really big and obnoxious. *The Infinity can alert the user of danger nearby. *The Infinity can hack into any technology within a 10-mile radius. (Undiscovered) *The Infinity can create Null Void portals. (Discovered, but unsure of how to use) *The Infinity talks in a robotic feminine voice. *Azmuth has installed a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Infinity symbol would appear (if it isn't visible) is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled or unlocked if it has already been sampled. **Likewise, if the symbol is visible and is touched, the DNA may be sampled. *The Infinity has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. *The Infinity has a "Temporary Unlocking" system. **This allows the user to use a form, chosen by the Infinity, for a short amount of time or for a specific task. **That form will be locked once more when the transformation ends. *The Infinity has a Master Control function. **This allows the user to switch forms with just a thought. **This means the user will stay transformed until s/he chooses to revert or has taken too much damage. *According to Bryce Bowman's page, the Infinity has a way of transferring any exercise that is performed by the alien forms to Bryce's body. **This does '''''not mean that if Bryce were to use Four Arms to lift a car that Bryce would gain exercise equivalent to that. **This does mean that Bryce would gain the level of exercise that Four Arms did, so he still has to push himself, even when using a strong alien. *The Infinity has a failsafe that will revert the user to the default form if s/he takes too much damage. *The Infinity's true form is a gauntlet with the Potis Altiare attached to the faceplate. **This is what gives it it's power. **This allows it to power high-level features such as Master Control, Temporary Unlocking, Transformation Randomizer, the A.I., and the Ultimizer. **This also allows the user to stay transformed for upwards of two hours, dependent on the alien form. *** alien forms, such as Spinosaur; Darkflame; and Ultimate/Galactica, take up more power. Known Users Known Unlocked Forms Alien Forms #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Mummy #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur #Jury Rigg #Four Arms #Vicktor Strike #Grey Matter #Whiplash #Earthshaker #Goop #Echo Echo #Fasttrack #Heatblast #Gutrot #Eatle #Spinosaur #Galactica #Graviton #Armodrillo #Orion Pax #FlameOgre #Blyzzard #Chromastone #Rath #Stinkfly #Stampede #Cementomb Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Everglade #Ultimate Galactica Gallery Recal infinity2.png|Current Design Infinity.png|Old Design Trivia *When the Infinity Evolves, the symbol appears and remains there. **However, the colors of the eyes of the Evolved aliens do not change. **This appearance of the Infinity is a glitch caused by the Infinity having to focus all it's energy on starting and maintaining the Ultimate form. *While the Infinity will "mistransform", it is never an accident. **Azmuth programmed it to select an alien form better suited for the situation than the alien selected. **If one is not needed, it will give the user the selected alien **If one is not available, the Infinity can temporarily unlock a form for the user to become, re-locking that form once the transformation has ended. *Azmuth built the Infinity specifically to be handled roughly, such as Bryce slamming the dial down or twisting the dial a little too hard. **He did this based on "prior experience" that he claims to have. *The Infinity badge/symbol must be visible for Bryce to use the "Quick Change" feature, to Evolve/Ultimize, or access the Voice Command. **It will generally do this on its own. *It is revealed on Ghostfreak's page that the Infinity stores DNA within itself as well as being able to wirelessly connect to the Codon Stream on Primus to access DNA that has been removed from the Infinity itself. *Despite Death Dragon removing himself from the Infinity, the Darkflame DNA still remains available. **This is because Azmuth had already gathered the DNA sample from Death Dragon when he was young and used it in the Infinity, prior to Death Dragon being trapped in it. *According to events in Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, the Infinity's power reserves are greatly depleted when teleporting across Universes. **This also affected Cortana, temporarily shutting her down. *While the Infinity was Bryce's only piece of equipment throughout the first three Seasons, it is the least used piece of equipment in Season Four. *According to the Bracarios page, Darkflame was made as a less powerful version of Death Dragon by the Infinity, to make the form more usable.